


Treasure You Find, Isn’t On A Map.

by icaruslance (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic AU, Pirate AU, Royalty AU, angel au, magicians and pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icaruslance
Summary: A King searching for the lost prince and a thief in search of their sister.A forgotten angel being discovered by a prince who finds the past horrors of his kingdom.A sick villager catches the eye of a royal guard and finds the gruesome secrets of his kingdom.Two boys trying to find an escape.And more. The journey of many, from different kingdoms, who come to find one another, for one reason or another, and try to change the world.





	Treasure You Find, Isn’t On A Map.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a wild ride! This will be more or less around 10 chapters. It will be very long and basically everyone will make an appearance and a lot of them are main characters in the story. Some characters/pairings will be minor in the story, so they will appear but definitely not as much as others and are more background characters but all have a story and are tied with the plot just as much as the others. Please bare with me for a slow start but it will pick up and you’ll enjoy it none the less. I’ll slowly add people to the tags as they appear. Anyways, Enjoy!!!

__

_“A man is only as good as his ship.”_

i

“Get back here!!!” The man shouted, his footsteps sounding on the pavement as he chased Hinata.

His heart hammered against his chest as he weaves through the groups of people, it was a busy afternoon after all. The streets were full of people doing daily errands or roaming around. He maneuvered through the crowd best he could. His right foot hit the pavement as it burst up from the ground, almost causing him to fall backwards. He ran and leapt over the random bursts of the ground that would shoot up. 

_Damn!_ He thought, _He has earth magic!_

He was suddenly lifted by a blast of air that enwrapped his entire body and lifted him a few feet into the air. 

“He does two!?” He shouted as he scanned the crowd to find the man. The moment his eyes met the man’s emerald eyes, he was blasted by a single struck of blue and red lightning causing him to crumbled to the ground. Hinata also hit the ground, landing on his butt. 

A woman in the crowd shrieked and as a uproar of the surrounding people started to either run, scream or hold a stance, as to fight should they be struck next. He took that chance to run to the nearest ally way. 

“Nastu!” He half whispered and half screamed. Her right arm had a blue and red electricity running up and down her arm as sign that she struck. He reached for her left arm and tugged. “We have to run, okay?” 

Hinata didn’t need to look back to know she nodded, he could hear her footsteps that struck the ground and followed him. He also didn’t need to look back to know she was crying.

As they raced through the people in chaos, he could see they were running in the opposite direction of him. Maybe they were running towards the scene they fled to catch glimpses. 

They reached the outside of the Wicklow when Hinata finally stopped to look at her. He tried to catch his breath as he took in her face. Snot was pouring out of her red nose and tears streamed down her face. 

“Don’t cry.” He whispered as he pulled her into a hug. Her entire body was shaking. 

“Did...” She sniffled a sob. “Did I-I K-k-kill him?”

“No, of course you didn’t. You only knocked him out.” Hinata hated lying. He hated liars as much as he hated thief’s. To be frank, he wasn’t sure if the man lived or not. His gut feeling told him no but he had to reassure his little sister. “But you can’t go around blasting people okay? Magic shouldn’t be used on others.”

“B-but he used magic on you.” 

“I know, and that’s wrong. You should not do that and listen to what your big brother tells you, okay.”

He pat her head as she nodded and gave a small smile at him. He could tell she still had lingers of doubt but he didn’t know what else to say. Besides, he was slightly happy in a way that disgusted him.

Everyone’s magic radiated a different hue. Some only one strong color, some had a few more. Natsu’s, in particular, was woven to show her emotions. Red shined bright with anger and feelings as that. Blue with fear. He knew as soon as he saw the colors her feelings she didn’t say. Anger that the man had tried to hurt him and fear that she would lose him as they had once lost their parents. In a way, it made him happy. Happy she cared and wanted to protect him but disgusted he felt that way. Magic should not be used on others.

“Let’s eat!” He cheered, a way to distract himself of his thoughts and jump to the next set of action, as he took her hand to lead her through the doors of the Wicklow. The contents in the bag he stole from the man were high quality. He had watched the man buy the loaf of bread, a jar of honey, a container of mac and cheese and a small box of grapes. He felt guilty as he opened the doors. The poor man had just wanted lunch and now he laid on that pavement—probably—dead.

The moment he stepped inside a fist connected to his jaw. The bag dropping from his hands as he grabbed his face, the contents falling out and the scream that belonged to his sister. He turned to shout “run!” to her but the wind was knocked out of him as a knee connected to his stomach as he fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

A blast of red lightning shot through the air missing its target. He glanced and saw as two men held his sister down. His blood boiled at the tears that streamed her face. He managed to get on one knee before a heavy foot stomped on his back, making him meet the ground again. 

“Leave her alone!” He shouted.

The man above him laughed. One of the men who held his sister down spoke. “She could be worth a lot, did you see her magic?”

Fear struck hinata. His stomach dropped, a chill ran up his spine and tears pricked the side of his eyes. He couldn’t lose her. 

“That wasn’t her magic! It was mine!” He screamed before a foot stomped his head. 

“What a liar! Haha, you boys heard that?” 

They all laughed as they plucked natsu up into the air and then dropped her. She landed with a thud, her hands were chained behind her, blood poured out of her nose from when she landed on her face, tears covered her face as she tried squirming towards hinata. He knew immediately the chains that bound her had seals that bound her magic, stopping her from using it. It made him feel pathetic, useless, absolutely weak. He couldn’t do anything but grit his teeth as he tried to move beneath the foot on top of his head.

The men around him only laughed at their struggle. He should have noticed! The people weren’t running towards the scene they fled, but fleeing from _them_.

Poseidon’s ruler. 

Their crew is a bunch of low lives who steal from the people, rob houses and people, and even snatch up women and kids to take. Everyone feared them, knew how to spot their ship so they could go into hiding as soon as they pull up to the docks. They caused chaos wherever they went, burned cities and establishments and murder people as they please. 

And still, the king and queen of this kingdom don’t have them on the wanted list. Granted, only the Shiratorizawa kingdom have them on wanted lists and banned from their kingdom. All the rest have yet to do the same, if they do at all.

“Please.” He begged. “She’s my little sister. She’s all I have left.” A tear rolled down his face and he took a shaky breath. “Please don't take her away from me.”

The men laughed and the one above him knelt down next to him, he raised two fingers as two men came and held hinata’s arms down.

“What’re you going to do about it, boy?” He smirked. 

The room fell silent except for the sound of his sister still trying to make her way towards him. What could he do? He had no magic in his blood, no strength or brain. He had nothing but natsu.

“That’s what I thought.” He mused as a smile stretched across his face. He picked hinata’s head up and he saw his sister for the last time.

Blood and snot streamed down her nose, tears overfilled her eyes, her hair a mess no longer tamed in pigtails. 

“I’m sorry.” He choked as his head slammed to the ground. 

His vision blurred, he could hear smothered yelling and laughing in the background before his head was picked up again. Once his head slammed into the ground a second time, his vision went black and he fell unconscious.

-

The sea sang as it’s waves crashed into the ship. His ship, a beautiful thing, made its ways to the docks of Karasuno kingdom. Once docked, he moved to the hem of his ship. He had five boxes of cargo to unload and about six to board. 

_Dammit,_ he thought. _I wish I had a crew._

Well, not really. Kageyama liked working alone, it was only times as this that he wished to have companions to help with the heavy stuff.

He sighed. He better start now or else he won’t be able to depart at sunset. 

“AHHHH!” 

He dashed behind the nearest crate, his hand already pulling a gun out of its holster as he peered from the side.

A little oranged haired girl screaming at the top of her lungs and kicking as two men carried her, a hoard of men surrounded them: laughing and carrying items, bags, and two women. 

There’s only one pirate crew who take women and children. _Poseidon’s Ruler._

He glared as he watched them make their way towards their ship. Chipped black and blue painted sloppily with a sail that had patches on it. Their ship was as horrid as they.

If kageyama had a crew, he would take them on. His blood boils at the mere talk of them.

_Disgusting bastards._

In truth, it was taking everything out of him to not go pick a fight right now. He had to think smart though. A whole crew of around twenty plus men vs just him? He wouldn’t be able to beat the odds there. Not to mention their captain was known to be just as good with magic and the crew no less. Kageyama knew his magic was strong and something he knew how to wield, but alone it would be a slaughter than a fight. No, he knew better. 

Find a crew and then take them on.

He watched long enough to see them off, they headed north towards Nekoma and Aoba Jousai’s kingdom’s. He groaned as he finally stood. 

_One day,_ he thought. _I will definitely take them down._

He glanced at the smallest crate on the ship and lifted. These deliveries weren’t going to move themselves. He started his way taking the smaller crates first, one by one, taking them to the Warehouse that stationed itself in front of the docks. The sun going down as time passed by.

He was on his way to get the first big crate when he spotted an orange speck aboard his ship. His left hand quickly landed on a knife he kept in his boot and his right to his gun. 

He crouched as he made his way up his vessel, his footsteps barely audible as he reached the floorboards and acsended his ship. He watched a boy, smaller than him, undo the sails.

He quickly rushed forward and clicked his gun behind the boy’s head. “What do you think you’re doing?”

The boy immediately raised both arms into the air. He slowly turned to face Kageyama. He sucked in a breath of air.

A bruise the size of a fist on his jaw, blood that stained the side of his head and dried up tears that cling down his face. 

“I need this ship.”

Kageyama kept his gun pointed at the boy, took a step forward so the gun touched his forehead. For good measure.

“And why is that?” 

The boy stared into his eyes, he could see a flame that rose at a thought, maybe a memory.

“They stole her from me and I’m going to get her back.” He said with gritted teeth and his jaw set. “I’m going to make them pay.” 

Kageyama could perceive the pang sensation that hit him at the word _stole_.

An old forgotten memory that still clung as it tried to resurface. 

_Stay forgotten._

“I need more than just that from a boy trying to steal my ship.” 

The boy blinked before scowling at him. Tears filled his eyes. “The Poseidon’s Ruler took my little sister and I’m going to get her back!” He shouted as tears poured out. His hands balled into fists at his side, his eyesight never once leaving Kageyama’s.

He could see the determination in his eyes, the desperation and something more. He couldn’t pin point what it was.

He sighed, “You’re going to take them on by yourself? That’s just slaughter.” 

“I’ll fight the entire world to get her back if I have to and win.”

Kageyama tried to look deeper into his eyes. The boy was insane. He had no doubt in his eyes, or at least none that kageyama could see. And Kageyama prided himself in being able to see the fear, hesitation and doubt in others eyes. They were the only emotion he could read off others.

“Do you have skills? Strength? What’s your magic core?” 

The boy blinked at his questions. “None.”

At this, Kageyama laughed. His head tossed back and a genuine laugh that spilled from his lips. How long had it been since he last laughed?

“A man is only as good as his ship.” He spoke slowly. “You have no ship, therefore nothing else. Makes sense.”

The boy went red in the face. Still, there was a part of Kageyama that wanted to see the boy succeed. To retrieve his little sister and do with the Poseidon’s ruler. He was intrigued.

“You can stay aboard my ship, I will help take you to your sister but in exchange you will be apart of my crew. Deal?” He raised a brow and lowered his gun into his holster. He put his hand out for a handshake, his left hand still gripping the knife under his coat incase the boy did any sudden movements. 

“Deal.” He said as he shooked his hand.

Kageyama smirked to himself. Looks like he’s finally getting a crew. “This ship’s name is Crow. She’s a beauty.” He told him as he walked towards one of the last three crates. “You need to help me take these last three crates and bring the six cargo before we can head off after them. I know you’re in a rush, but so am I. Sooner we get this done then the sooner we leave.”

He could spot the hesitation and anger in the boy’s eyes. He stared hard at him.

“I’ll be your captain, Kageyama.” He stepped towards the boy. “I need your name and trust.”

The boy glanced back at the cargo before resting his eyes back on him. He stayed silent for only a few moments more before saying in a hushed tone: “I’m Hinata.”

_Hinata._

“Hinata. We unload these crates and bring the rest of the cargo as fast as we can and then we head straight out. I promise. Do I have your trust?” He meant it too. He already knew Hinata thought he just wanted help unloading and loading the supplies and then leave him stranded. Kageyama had no intention of that though.

“Yes.” 

He smirked. “Then, let’s get to it.”


End file.
